A Mii Fighter's Brief Brush with Death
by August Anton Waters
Summary: A group of Mii Fighters realizes the truth from Master Hand and Crazy Hand about who they are and how they fight painlessly after one Mii Gunner in the group dies when his trophy gets spirited away. Contains some mild language.


Wuhu Town, on Wuhu Island. Six Mii Fighters came out of the town's bowling alley.

"Whoa, it's night already?" a male Mii Brawler wearing a red standard outfit said. "How long have we been bowling?"

"Since this morning, Milo," a female Mii Gunner wearing an orange standard outfit said. "Guess we got too into it, wouldn't you say, Milton?"

"Yeah, Mira," a male Mii Swordfighter wearing a blue standard outfit named Milton said. "So, what else to do while the night is young?"

"Um, well..." the female Mii named Mira said. She looked at three other male Mii characters, one a Gunner wearing a light blue fancy suit and a red mini top hat, another a Swordfighter wearing a purple neon suit and a black top hat, and the third a Brawler wearing a black vampire garb and a red mini top hat. "Clarence, Damian, Victor, you seem so quiet. What do you guys think we should do next?"

The three male Mii characters named Clarence, Damian, and Victor looked at each other, pondering about what to do next. Then they looked at Mira. Clarence's voice echoed in her mind. _On a cool night like this, perhaps we could visit one of the island's hidden beaches?_

Mira nodded. "Sure thing."

As the six Mii Fighters made their way out of town, a car suddenly passed by them. They dodged the car, but in so doing Clarence's Mii Gunner trophy suddenly flew out of his front breast pocket and landed on top of the car that passed them.

Clarence sighed. _Oh dear... We have to find a way to catch up to-_ All of a sudden, Clarence's telepathic message was interrupted by a sudden jolt. He slumped down and held his chest as if he was suffering from a heart attack.

"Clarence...?!" Mira held Clarence, but the Gunner in the fancy suit fell down to the ground. He stopped moving. "Oh no, I can't feel a pulse..."

 _Looks like you Mii Fighters are in a tough spot here..._ A familiar voice echoed in the five Mii Fighters' minds.

The Mii Fighters looked up, seeing Master Hand and Crazy Hand flying to them.

"Master Hand, Crazy Hand, there you are! We're in a tight spot here..." the male red Mii Brawler named Milo said.

The hands felt Clarence's stiff, ice-cold body. Then Master Hand turned to the Mii Fighters. _This doesn't seem good... You see... Fellow Mii Fighters, get out your trophies._

Milo, Mira, Milton, Damian, and Victor did so, revealing their Mii Fighter trophies.

 _When you made you into Mii Fighters, we had to separate your souls from your bodies_ , Crazy Hand said.

The Mii Fighters became shocked and surprised. Damian, horrified by what Crazy Hand said, approached the hands. _Why the hell would you do such a thing?_

 _Even if we told you, you meek Mii characters wouldn't understand... But we'll tell you anyway,_ said Master Hand. _Did you ever think that Crazy Hand and I would just sit back and let you Mii characters fight so you could get hurt so bad you would bleed?_

 _When we considered you as possible candidates to fight in the world of Super Smash Bros. during the Brawl era, we both dreaded the idea of throwing you Mii characters into the fray,_ Crazy Hand said _. You only just joined Nintendo's character roster a couple years after your look-alikes bought Wii systems and created you on Mii Channel. You were so humble and meek, it wasn't right for you guys to punch and kick back then._

 _Several years later, we made up our minds, and decided to include the Mii into the current Smash roster_ , said Master Hand. _We didn't want you Mii characters to go through pain as you fight, so we extracted your souls from your bodies and put your souls into the Mii Fighter trophies you hold._

Victor looked at his Mii Brawler trophy. _So, we're still alive as long as we hold these trophies..._ He looked up at the hands. _Does that make us Mii Fighters...like fighting machine zombies...?_ He shook his head as he looked to Clarence's stiff body. _N...No... Damn it, no, this can't be right!_

 _It's the hard, honest, heartbreaking truth, Victor,_ Crazy Hand said. _But think of it this way; whenever you Mii Fighters take damage, your bodies ward off pain. If we kept your souls in your bodies, you would have felt all that pain, so overwhelming that you would die too quickly._ Crazy Hand flew towards Damian. _Damian, may I have your Mii Swordfighter trophy for a moment?_

Damian nodded. _Um, alright then..._ He gave Crazy Hand his Mii Swordfighter trophy. Then Crazy Hand squeezed it by the torso so hard, and in so doing Damian slumped down in pain. _GAH! How the hell... That hurts so much...!_

 _You Mii Fighters only get hurt if your trophies get damaged,_ Crazy Hand said. _But they are highly durable, so you shouldn't worry too much._ He no longer squeezed Damian's Mii Swordfighter trophy hard.

Damian coughed and hyperventilated a bit. Crazy Hand gave him his Mii Swordfighter trophy back. _Thanks, Crazy Hand. That hit me so hard..._

The same car that the Mii Fighters dodged came by again. Master Hand got Clarence's Mii Gunner trophy back from it. Then he put it on the dead Gunner's left palm. Five seconds later, Clarence started to move again; he was brought back to life.

 _I...did not expect this..._ Clarence wheezed a bit. He felt Mira hugging him.

"Clarence! I thought you were dead...!" she said. "But I'm glad you're back with us now!"

 _So now you know, Mii Fighters, you're only alive as long as you hold on to your soul trophies_ , said Master Hand. _Well then, we'll be taking our leave now._ Both hands left the Mii Fighters.

Clarence stowed his Mii Gunner trophy into his right-side pocket.

Damian looked at Clarence. _I'm relieved that you're alive again. But it's odd that we have to hold on to our soul trophies so that we remain alive in battle even when we're knocked out..._

Clarence and the other Mii Fighters nodded. The six resumed their plan of going to Wuhu Island's hidden beach. Upon arriving, they quietly spent an entire night there.


End file.
